Tulips and Gentians
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: All men, even the most surly can be overcome with lust at the sight of a pretty little angel. NetherlandsxLiechtenstein
1. Chapter 1

**Tulips and Gentians **

* * *

><p><em>All men, even the most surly can be overcome with lust at the sight of a pretty little angel.<em>

* * *

><p>001. Introduction – He was speechless when he first laid eyes on the petite blonde nation who hid shyly behind her protective brother, peeking out with wide green eyes that made the Dutch's cheeks warm slightly. She was…cute.<p>

002. Love – Love had no place in his iron heart. Even the taste of the word made his mouth sour but if the little sister of Switzerland could make him waver then maybe he'll give this love thing a shot.

003. Light – She wasn't sure why the nation known as Netherlands had his eye out for her. Everywhere she went he was one step behind her, asking her about the weather or just silently keeping her company. A small nation such as herself should have been frightened by his intimidating presence, but oddly enough she came to see him as the light at the end of her tunnel.

004. Dark – She hated sleeping alone in the dark and once tried to sleep with her brother but he gently scolded her and sent her back to bed. That night, she found herself wishing for Netherlands to come and scare the shadows away.

005. Seeking Solace – His sister infuriated him, Spain annoyed him, and his little brother was getting more and more demanding by the minute. It was as if the whole world was against him, which was why he took to hanging around Lily. She was a lot more sane then her gun-loving brother.

006. Break Away – Lars thought about breaking away from smoking just so that he could look more presentable around Lily, but she simply laughed and told him that she liked him just the way he was.

007. Heaven – Slipping her tiny hand in his larger one she skipped lightly by his side and giggled when he tickled the palm of her hand with his finger. Walking side by side with this large man was like being in heaven.

008. Innocence – Lars was anything but innocent. Lily knew that he did a lot of despicable, unforgivable things that made even the open-minded Finland judge him, but did other countries commit terrible crimes? How could they pretend that their hands were not stained with blood? Frowning, Lily laid her head on Lars's chest and traced his peaceful face with her delicate finger.

009. Drive – He'll never forget that time when Switzerland's car broke down and he had to drive the Swiss and Lily to the meeting. The drive was catastrophic with an agitated Swiss threatening to blow his brains out if he even dared went past the speed limit.

010. Breathe Again – He didn't think he would breathe again if Lily was hurt or disappeared. Never seeing her again would be too much for him to take in.

011. Memory – Lily was positive that she had seen him before during World War II. Every morning she would catch a glimpse of spiky golden hair in the gardens and someone singing faintly in Dutch.

012. Insanity – Russia was insane but get Lars riled up and he was even crazier then the Russian. Lily learned almost too late when he caught Spain trying to playfully flirt with her. She never wanted to see that malicious glint in Lars eyes again.

013. Misfortune – His life took a turn for the worse during World War II, but just watching the little nation in Germany's house made his day a bit brighter.

014. Smile – He never smiled much, but he sometimes took the time to smile at least once in her direction and his smile would get wider whenever she smiled back.

015. Silence – They never argued in loud or quiet tones. Instead they ignored each other and made their displeasure towards each other known by using the silent treatment.

016. Questioning – She asked him a lot of questions about his country but not once did she ask him about his family. Witnessing the arguments between him and his sister during every single world meeting was enough for her.

017. Ow! – He felt his heart clench a little when she whimpered in pain and clutched her bleeding hand to her chest.

018. Rainbow – It was nice to relax a little with her and watch the rainbow after a rainy day.

019. Gray – She use to see everything in black and white, but ever since he came along and showed her how ugly the world could be her vision became gray.

020. Forgive – Switzerland was never going to forgive Lars for hanging around his precious little sister and he would be damned if he one day had to accept him as a brother-in-law. Lily was too young…and he was too old.

021. Vacation – "I never knew there could be such a thing as a perfect day," Lily murmured as she and Lars watched the sun set on the beach. _'To bad they don't last long,'_Lars thought as he wrapped an arm around her.

022. Mother Nature – He knew for sure that Mother Nature was not on he and his girlfriend's side when the snow all of a sudden turned into rain making the snowman they built turn into slush.

023. Cat – Lily managed to contain her excited squeal as Lars handed her the kitten she had wanted for her birthday.

024. No Time – "L-Lars hurry up…brother will come any minute," she panted as she felt his firm lips press against exposed tummy.

025. Trouble Lurking – "Stay the hell away from her Russia," snarled the spiky-headed Dutch as he ushered a trembling Lily behind him. Ivan only smiled and cheerfully waved at the twosome turning around cooly to leave.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tulips and Gentians **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

* * *

><p>026. Tears – Lily didn't cry much. The only time she ever cried was when she nearly starved to death during World War I…but now…she cried as the form of her lover grew farther and farther away.<p>

027. Foreign – Kissing was foreign to Lars. It felt strange male or female kissing someone didn't sit well with him. However, his thoughts about kissing completely changed after he kissed Lily against his favorite oak tree.

028. Sorrow – "It is best if you do not associate yourself with that Dutch for if I see you near him again I will send him off to Auschwitz so that your focus will lie entirely on the future of the German people," said a Nazi Germany as he ignored Lily's cries.

029. Happiness – That warm feeling…rising up in his chest and spreading like wildfire inside his body. What was that feeling again? Oh yeah. Happiness.

030. Under the Rain – She giggled as Lars twirled her around in the pouring rain, not caring that her dress was wet or that her hair was plastered to her face. Dancing under the rain with Lars was magical.

031. Flowers – He plucked a tulip from the pot and handed it to Lily whose wide green eyes sparked with happiness at the small present.

032. Night – She awoke to darkness and shivered in fear…but when a pair of powerful arms wrapped themselves around her small frame she relaxed and allowed Lars's gentle kisses on her throat lull her to sleep.

033. Expectations – He didn't like living up to everyone's expectations but for Lily he'll live up to hers.

034. Stars – She smiled as he pointed out the constellations that the stars above created and wondered if she and her Dutch could make pretty shapes like that.

035. Hold My Hand – Without warning his large calloused hand enveloped her small, delicate one creating the perfect fit between the two hands.

036. Precious Treasure – Lily sometimes referred to the heart as precious treasure. It was located inside the chest and if opened nothing but blood spilled out. When she told Lars of this, his face paled.

037. Eyes – "Look at me," he gently commanded as he touched a delicate spot, making her cry out softly with pleasure and look at him she did. He wouldn't miss her lust-filled eyes for the world.

038. Abandoned – "You said that you would never abandon me…liar," she said softly as she placed a single tulip atop of the gravestone.

039. Dreams – His dreams were getting more and more vivid by the minute. The first dream he had was when he proposed to Lily…oh yeah that's right….he just did.

040. Rated – "I swear their relationship is rated R," sniffed a displeased England as he watched Netherlands sat Lily on his lap.

041. Teamwork – "I don't care how much you two hate each other! Please for once just work together!" Lars and Gilbert glared at one another before hesitantly agreeing.

042. Standing Still – The two of them stood still in the valley of tulips. Not saying a word but steadily moving closer and closer to each other.

043. Dying – Lars seemed to wilt a little when he found that his tulips were dying and prayed to God that Lily wouldn't die…since he compared her to a tulip all the time.

044. Two Roads – Her road was different from Lars but by the end of the day the two bled the same blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tulips and Gentians **

_Chapter Three_

* * *

><p>045. Illicit – Their relationship was inappropriate and a little disturbing but Lily could care less. Besides, she had always been attracted to the darker side of romance.<p>

046. Family - Lars had sworn to himself that he wouldn't introduce Lily to any of his family members. Its not that he was scared of their reaction, he was scared of how Lily would react to the harsh judging of their relationship.

047. Creation – "This right here," he murmured placing a hand on her swollen tummy. "This right here is our creation and no one else's."

048. Childhood – Lily's childhood had been lavish and fun enough whilst Lars's childhood was full of bittersweet memories and blood. "We should have met as children," he whispered in a sleeping Lily's ear. "Maybe then I wouldn't have had to meet you."

049. Stare – "Stop staring at me!" she squeaked blushing as his eyes raked over her naked frame. "Then stop staring at me then," he teased with a small smirk and placed the bubble-clad Lily on his lap, thoroughly thanking the Gods for having his first bath time with her.

050. Breaking the Rules – "You pedophile!" snarled an enraged America. "You have no idea just how sick you are do you?" Eye twitching slightly, Lars simply smiled darkly and towered over the furious American. "I am aware but I can't help but break all the rules and sin a little now can I?"

051. Sport – Football was Lars's favorite sport and at first thought it was something that only rough men like him played…oh how wrong he was when Lily took the ball away from him in a blur.

052. Deep in Thought – Lily was quickly broken from out of her thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her from behind.

053. Keeping a Secret – "If I told you that I was going out with a girl who looked like she was twelve, would you keep it a secret?" asked a drunk Lars to a perfectly sober Germany.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tulips and Gentians **

_Chapter Four_

* * *

><p>054. Tower – He told her that he wouldn't let her fall, that he would catch her. So with hope in her heart she crawled out of the window of the tower…and fell in his arms.<p>

055. Waiting – Lily sat delicately on the bench, hands settled primly on her lap and wide green eyes looking around expectantly. He was supposed to be here an hour ago for their date. Checking her watch again, Lily finally decided to call it quits and leave only to be stopped by a large hand on her shoulder, stopping her movements. "Sorry I'm late…Spain was being annoying again."

056. Danger Ahead – When Lars caught sight of Lily escaping Prussia's lustful advances he couldn't help but think that the red-eyed male would be an obstacle in their relationship.

057. Sacrifice – With pain-filled eyes, Lily stood alone, bloody, beaten, and frail in the ditch the Nazi soldiers had dug for her. She stumbled a little, trying to stand, eyes locked on a furious Dutchman who was trying to break free from his restraints, anything to rescue her. A life for a life. That was her sacrifice.

058. Kick in the Head – Lars woke up the next morning with a lovely bruise on the side of his head and a fussing Lily pleading with him to not ever get in the way of a drunken America. "You mean to tell me that American bastard kicked me that hard!"

059. No Way Out – Lily's large green eyes darted frantically around as a surprisingly naked Lars closed in on her, grinning like a mad man. God why did she agree to playing tag naked with him!

060. Rejection – "You kissed me and then you just…ran off," he said lifting her head up to meet his gaze. "I-I…I thought you didn't want me to stay…," Lily mumbled softly. Chuckling he pulled her close and nuzzled his nose against her own. "Just because I didn't say anything…doesn't mean I wanted you to leave engeltje (little angel).


	5. Chapter 5

**Tulips and Gentians **

_Chapter Five_

* * *

><p>061. Fairy Tale – She was a princess and instead of being saved by the prince she allowed a large Dutch dragon to teach her how to live again.<p>

062. Magic – He couldn't help but realize that there was a little magic to every relationship. From the sneaking glances, to the touching, and then the handholding. Lars wasn't a firm believer in magic but he could at least try to believe in something fairy tails expressed.

063. Do Not Disturb – She quietly fiddled with her fingers as she stood in front of the bed wearing only her bathrobe, nervous green eyes fixed on the half-naked Lars before her. "U-Um…what now?" she asked nervously. "Well…you could start by putting the Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob and then you can turn off the lights and come to bed."

064. Multitasking – If he could deal with his brother, his sister, Spain, and the entire world in one day then he could sure as hell spend what little time he had with his little green-eyed angel.

065. Horror – Watching horror movies with Lars was one of Lily's favorite things to do. It always gave her an excuse to cling to him.

066. Traps – Lars growled with annoyance as another bucket of snowballs dropped on his head, further drenching his already sopping wet hair. Christ, this snowball game was getting out of hand and he was losing to Lily of all people.

067. Playing the Melody – She sat there on the piano bench next to Lars. Head laying on his shoulder as she listened to him play more beautifully then Austria.

068. Hero – Large hands shaking he opened her mouth and pressed his lips against Lily's cold ones, trying and succeeding in breathing life into her. Finally, her lifeless body shifted and she coughed up the salt water, most of it hitting Lars's cheek but he could care less and murmuring soft words in Dutch he held the trembling girl close.

069. Annoyance – "Lars stop it! That's so annoying!" squealed Lily when Lars tickled her flat tummy and blew raspberries on it making her scream with laughter and clutch gently at his spiky hair with her small hands pushing and pulling him away from her stomach not sure if she wanted him to stop or continue.

070. Little – Lars was perfectly aware that Lily hated her height but he was content with just the way she was. Besides, he enjoyed picking her up and settling her small frame on his lap.

071. Obsession – He was obsessed. Obsessed with her childish features, her small figure, her small hands, her sweet voice. He was obsessed with everything about her and he glorified in it.

072. Coping – Even after all these years, Austria was still trying to cope with the fact that his precious niece was associating herself with someone like Netherlands.

073. I Can't – "I…can't…I can't stay away from him," she said softly and stepped away a bit from her shocked brother. "I…I love him and just this once brother…I will not follow your orders."

074. Are You Challenging Me? – "Are you challenging me to a fight?" snarled Gilbert as Lars stood up to his full height and got into an impressive fighting stance. "Did I stutter _ex_-nation? If it will keep you away from _my _girl then I have nothing to lose. Winner takes all."

075. Mirror – "Look at yourself, he whispered turning her around to make her look at her own reflection. "Don't close your eyes my little one. You are beautiful."

076. Broken Pieces – She was like a porcelain doll. Even the slightest touch could break her, but Lars would be more then happy to pick up the broken pieces and keep them safe in his pocket.

077. Test – "Are you sexually attracted to younger females? Yes or No?" Lars muttered as he stared at the survey, then at Lily, then back at the survey. "Well...she is eighteen...but she looks like she's twelve..."

078. Drink – Lily wrinkled her nose at the sight of the beer Lars was drinking during New Years and politely declined when he tried offering her some.

079. Starvation – World War II was the main reason why Lars took to eating oranges everyday. The fruit reminded him of the time when Lily had given some to him after Germany had begun starving his people.

080. Words – Lily squeaked and whimpered softly when a pair of warm, firm lips pressed against her own. She shifted slightly on Lars's lap and wrapped her arms around the Dutchman's neck, finally realizing that actions were louder then words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tulips and Gentians **

_Chapter Six_

**A/N: Last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic :). The entire fic is dedicated to xXxSentimentsxXx who taught me how to cherish these two characters and countries :). Thank you so much for sticking by me and reviewing my work :).**

* * *

><p>081. Pen and Paper – He glared coldly down at the piece of blank paper in front him, pen clutched fiercely in his hand as he tried to think of what to say to the young girl who had been expecting his letter a week ago. <p>

082. Can You Hear Me? – "Can you hear what the heart is saying?" asked Lily as she gently guided Lars's large hand to her breast, placing it carefully on her heart. "Can you feel how happy it is? Can you hear it calling for your heart to respond back?" 

083. Heal – Lily felt him wince a little as she placed healing salve on his bleeding back. She was hurt and he was hurt. This damn war had been going on for too long. 

084. Out Cold – "Don't wake me up for this entire week," he grumbled as he slid in the covers and fell asleep. Lily simply giggled and took the sleeping man's boots off. 

085. Spiral – "Your relationship is spiraling out of control!" England hissed at the two nations. "You two keep skipping meetings! You two refuse to participate in anything everyone had planned! And as for you Lars…you're just rubbing off your bad habits on Lichtenstein." 

086. Seeing Red – She wasn't sure why but whenever a female nation flirted with Lars her entire vision would go slightly red. 

087. Food – Lars could always count on Lily to make something delicious and sometimes he would cook her food from his country, but in his opinion hers was always better. 

088. Pain – Her finger looked as if to press the digits on her phone but instead she set the receiver down and laid down on her bed, tears running down her cheeks. 

089. Through the Fire – Face set in a determined expression; Lily braced herself and ran into the flames of Germany's burning house. _"Lars…I'm coming."_

090. Silence – Her silence spoke volumes and Lars found himself clenching his fists as he looked down at the floor, eyes filled with remorse. 

091. Drowning – "Its only shallow water Lily," chuckled Lars as the small nation clung stubbornly to him, refusing to go any farther in the lake. 

092. All That I Have – "Make her better!" Lars roared and slammed the shocked doctor against the wall. "Make her better! She's all I have…all I have…" 

093. Give Up – "If I give up now, Lars will never forgive me. That's why I have to fight to live…until this miserable war is over." 

094. Hair – Lily giggled and ran her fingers through her Dutchman's spiky hair, marveling at its softness. 

095. Advertisement – "France! Will you fucking stop sending these maid outfits to Lily! She's not going to help you advertise your wine!" 

096. A New Year -"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" screamed a jovial America and the rest of the countries cheered loudly, unaware of a certain couple kissing passionately on the far side of the ball room.

097. Apple Cider - After Lily drank the cool, sweet liquid she smiled and handed the half-filled cup of the drink to Lars saying, "Try it. It's delicious."

098. A Home - The two of them had saved enough money to buy themselves a small house with a spacious backyard, perfect for growing tulips and gentians.

099. Solitude – Lars enjoyed his solitude but the insistent chatterbox that was Lichtenstein made him enjoy times when she was company. 

100. Forever - Daylight approaches and she closes her eyes, snuggling in his arms and watching the sun rise. There was a good chance that forever didn't exist, but for now…she wasn't going to worry about it.


End file.
